


Seguimos Y, Aún Anhelo Un Árbol De Otoño

by Adele19crux9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Severus Snape, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Other, Peace, Revolution, Teacher Steve Rogers, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adele19crux9/pseuds/Adele19crux9
Summary: Una máscara cubre el rostro de un revolucionario que traerá caos y destrucción. El sujeto está a la espera del inicio de este nuevo baile.—Una promesa rota y más un nuevo juramento.— la voz del mago hace eco en el ministerio —Razones suficientes para revelarse ¿verdad?...—Señor director… — murmuró Harry atento a la rigidez de Albus Dumbledore.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Eileen Prince/Tobias Snape, James Potter & Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Regulus Black & Severus Snape, Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Seguimos Y, Aún Anhelo Un Árbol De Otoño

**SIRIUS BLACK**

El fuego lo envolvió, su respiración ardía, «el fuego» pensó el mayor de los Black, aunque tratará sostener la tranquilidad, eso estaba fuera de control; su cuerpo tembló en miedo y sorpresa, este último al ver que llegó a su destino.

«No creí que fuera capaz esta carta» maniobro Sirius Black su cuerpo a caminar pero, como sirius bien sabía, no debió dudar del talento de su hermano menor.

Y es que uno no debía de bajar la guardia ante el segundo heredero de la Casa Black. Regulus Black.

Ante la memoria del Slytherin caído, Sirius redobló su paso hasta llegar a la vivienda.

La casa de campo era rústico y agradable de vista. Si no estuviera cruzando una guerra, era el tipo de hogar donde establezca sus días de descanso y paz. La casa era de ladrillo y su techo con teja, en la puerta y su porche listo para sombrear a su dueño de regreso a casa.

Sirius no creía que el dueño de esta casa sea su hermanito, incluso un paria de la familia Black, estaría sujeto a comodidades elegantes señalando el estado de su familia.

«Porque aunque seas la oveja negra de la familia, jamás dejarán mantener su orgullo y perfección»

Su aliento respiro frío, escucho los latidos agresivos en su pecho y, es que el mismo vio la barrera que le impedía entrar a la casa, era sutil y no detectable a distancia pero si te acercas, tendrías que prestar atención y verlo. 

Era colorido y morado fuerte, Sirius esta en presencia de un obstáculo difícil. 

Aún así, estaba en una misión. Y entonces apuntó la varita. 

Lanzó la maldición verde, más aún así la barrera no cayó. 

Aunque sorprendente, continuo lanzando otra vez el hechizo. 

Sirius Black, vio con sus ojos el choque entre las dos fuerzas. También vio que fue rechazado. 

Una y otra vez, no cayó. Una y otra vez se sostuvo. Una y otra vez la barrera se burló de él. 

En enojo arremetió agresivamente, y la pared lo mando volar furioso, rodando hasta ver el azul cielo. Entonces ojos gris vieron una lluvia a cierta distancia, trayendo el viento que soplo y estremeció su cuerpo. 

Agitado y agresivo dio un gruñido ronco a las gotas de agua que empapaba la tierra. 

Al igual que su ropa.

Despacio hizo erguir su cuerpo. Al comenzar su hechizo se detuvo abrupto y, se percató de una hoja naranja. 

_“Estamos en otoño, su época favorita, ojalá nos hubiéramos quedado bajo ese árbol…”_

Una imagen de su hermano, de la última vez que hablaron durante ese séptimo año en Hogwarts. Recordando, Sirius no pudo evitar pensar que fue uno de los extraños momentos en que no se despidieron en frialdad.

—¿Reg… ? — entre un jadeo, vio a su hermanito perdido frente a él, fuerte y recto en pie, parecía tan real que Sirius quería llorar. Llorar a su hermanito y, abrazarlo como quería recuperar esos momentos entre hermanos. 

Las hojas como atardecer cayeron sobre Regulus, su expresión oculta, pero el viento se volvió agresivo como su capa oscura. Levantó su mirada y, ojos gris profundo lo juzgaron a él.

Se movieron esos labios finos. 

Sirius grito. 

Entonces sirius despertó, y vio la lluvia caer a sus ojos, doliendo, entre cerro y cubrió la incomodidad que le producía la lluvia, alzando su brazo. 

Está vez le tomó mucho pararse y prepararse a atacar la barrera. 

Está vez, apuntó al suelo, la barrera se sacudió fuerte. Esto causó un cambio de color y, en automático, él mayor Black lanzó la maldición asesina con fuerza. 

Un segundo después, ocurrió algo. 

Entonces sucedió lo imposible, se escucho un llanto, a pesar de la lluvia, el mismo escucho el grito. 

«Suena como un animal herido y… también…»; al final dio un paso hacia adelante. 

—Lumos — susurra él, entonces entró a la casa. Camino por el pasillo, pasando la sala, cuando dobló a la derecha el pasillo se abrió del lado izquierdo dando vista un jardín, había tulipanes por los bordes y unas rosas puro, sin embargo sus ojos estaban puestos en el fondo de la pared, aquí en pie el árbol de otoño quemado y muerto. La vista se trastorno algo oscura. 

La maldición verde tomó por vida al sujeto que mantenía la barrera, el árbol de otoño. 

A pesar de concentrarse en el jardín, aún podía escuchar los llantos y movimientos dentro de la habitación al fondo del pasillo. 

Su mano no dejó de temblar, y es que no quería más fantasmas en su vida. 

Algo oscuro dentro de él, lealmente pensó que todo era una mentira. Las declaraciones de Rosier, solo eran eso, mentiras. 

«El solo quería golpearnos y causar discordia entre nosotros» 

La verdad era que la Orden del Fénix, había mantenido en terreno parejo contra los Mortifagos y Voldemort. 

_“Es algo que le duele a Rosier. Exclamó su compañero, un mago, de ojos avellanas brillando triunfante”_

Y es que la guerra nos ha quitado tanto y, él no quiere pensar mal de su amigo. 

—He venido no para huir como cobarde, escuchaste… ¡maldito mortifago! — siseó con furia abriendo la puerta. 

Entró y visualizo una elfa doméstica, toallas blancas y coloridas en rojo, tinas lleno de agua caliente; el lugar era como la enfermería de Hogwarts pero más pequeño. 

Y en la cama se vio una de las primeras verdades que enfrentará. 

Más tarde, Sirius deseó permanecer ignorante. 

Eso era más tarde. 

Justo ahora, lo golpeó con fuerza el olor a sangre y el perfume de una flor, una flor que lo perseguirá por siempre. 

Sus labios arrancaron un nombre que no pensó decir hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

**AMIGO ELFO**

Con la lluvia agria corazones, el elfo leal volvió a su refugio a cuidar de su amo y, es que no pudo evitar pensar el destino que sufrió su maestro hace unos meses atrás. A pesar de la parte mayor curada de sus heridas, su querido amigo despertó con una capa de luto. Cuando le preguntó que ocurrió esto. El respondió. 

—Una promesa rota pero también una nueva promesa. 

La voz de su amigo era muy suave y gentil. Pero podía ver el llorar de su querido amigo. 

El elfo también hizo una promesa. 

El abrazo a su amo y querido amigo, consolando su estremecimiento, sus jadeos cortados y humedad de sus ojos. 

Pero no pudo suavizar el dolor que trajo un nombre amado por su querido amigo. 

El elfo amigo leal, no pudo. 

Una flor a lo lejos pereció, cayendo sus pétalos y, no sin antes tomar un juramento.

* * *

**BRUJA LOCA**

La noche era oscura cuando la mayor bruja de los Mortifagos sonrió alegre, alzando sus logros. 

El mago de la casa Gryffindor, se dejó de mover debajo de sus pies. Para la mujer no le gustó nada que terminará su diversión pero había tenido éxito al encargo de su adorado maestro. 

Volviendo a su base, se dijo a sí misma que al menos causó una buena cantidad justa a su anterior juguete. 

Después de todo, fallo en proteger a esos mocosos y, esa mujer patética como madre. 

También susurró un nombre al final. 

El nombre de una mujer. 

Bueno, ahora tiene otro nombre para buscar y jugar con ella. 

Se fue con llamas verdes por la chimenea. Dejando caos y muerte detrás de ella.

* * *

_“Nosotros deseamos una vida feliz pero, para eso necesitamos sacrificios para el bien mayor ”_

El bien mayor, es una hipocresía. 

Director, nos volveremos a ver. 

Señor oscuro, igualmente es mi trato para ti. Tu absurdo ideal es una mentira. 

Mientras, disculpas si quiero terminar lo que iniciaron ustedes. 

Como bando ganador... 

El mío 


End file.
